


eros & agape

by vicccchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Viktor POV, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicccchan/pseuds/vicccchan
Summary: The first time was not the right time.The second time (or rather, the actual first time) was intensely unimaginable and incomparable in the best way possible.The third time was softer, but that didn’t make it any less passionate.





	

The first time was not the right time.

The tiny hotel room was completely silent, it could be mistaken for frozen if not for the whispers of rustled sheets and slightly shifting limbs. It was as if time itself had stopped for this moment- it was holding its breath in anticipation of silent desire-driven promises. The intimate illusion of privacy perfectly set the atmosphere of romance, starlight acted as the only source of light. It was as dramatic and cliché as the trashy romance movies Viktor would never verbally admit to enjoying.

 

But, he could sense that something about the situation wasn’t _right_.

 

Yuuri’s lips were ghosting over his own, their faces so close that it was all Viktor could breathe; his own personal oxygen. The silence only broken by the occasional sound of sweet kisses and Yuuri’s breathing increasing drastically, hitching, heavy. Hands absentmindedly roaming anywhere, and everywhere, they could find. Through the haze in his mind, Viktor couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. He looked into Yuuri’s eyes below him- as he so often found himself doing in moments of uncertainty- and was met with an equal uncertainty. Yuuri’s eyes carried that wide-eyed expression, it was the exact same as the moments when his anxiety would hit just before entering the skating rink during a competition. Pure doubt and nerves in the form of his shining, watery, eyes saying: _I’m not ready for this._

 

Viktor didn’t realise how far his hand had instinctually travelled until his love beneath him swallowed and spoke breathlessly.

 

“Viktor, stop.”

 

Constant blaring shouts from the traffic outside reached his ears, the amber street lights covered the stars as they slowly flickered into life and reflected against the window, allowing him to see Yuuri’s face a bit more clearly. The world effectively unfreezing as they shuffled to sit beside each other, leaning against the headboard. Yuuri held his head down, adverting his gaze. Viktor smiled softly, threading his fingers through his hair, admiring the familiar contrast of the dark locks. “It’s okay. It’s not the right time, you’re not ready and I won’t force you into anything,” he reassured him. Yuuri sighed and leaned back into the touch. They stayed like this until Yuuri turned himself around to draw Viktor into another kiss. Their lips met halfway. They fell asleep in an entanglement of limbs; Viktor’s head buried into Yuuri’s neck.

 

Just having the privilege of being able to hold each other was perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time (or rather, the _actual_ first time) was intensely unimaginable and incomparable in the best way possible.

It was still the same little hotel room. The same bed- the same Yuuri. At the same time, every sensation felt new, it was sharper.

 

Viktor felt a shudder through his entire body as Yuuri’s weight kept him pinned down. If the universe had slowed down on that night, this night it was spinning, writhing, spinning so fast that it created a perfect combination of overwhelmed and pleasure. The only movement of exploring hands came from Yuuri. Viktor’s gripping the sheets. The kisses were still sweet, yet carrying erotic sighs, bites, and tongues. The air was heavy with new tastes and smells. The heaviness turning into heat; blissfully torturous fire. Every touch, every thrust, the heat spread until the intensity was consuming the entirety of Viktor- from his lips, his hips, his toes curling. It was like a raging fire that had yet to be satisfied, it would keep burning stronger, stronger, but it still wasn’t enough. Teasing flames licked across Viktor’s body, reaching further down, between his hips. It caused his knuckles to match the same shade of white as the sheets he was desperately clutching.

 

He could tell that Yuuri was feeling the same from the whimpers and moans being breathed into his ear. This was the newer side to Yuuri that no one had seen before. Lustful and confident. His brown eyes were shining for a new reason, though Viktor could not see them. Slender fingers tightly gripped his hair, digging into the silver roots and pulling his head back. Viktor couldn’t hold himself back from succumbing to the heat. He felt part of his mind turn numb, becoming completely incoherent of forming any string of full words- not English, Russian or Japanese. He could only gasp one name.

 

That numbing pressure kept building, and building, and _building_ until-

 

“ _Vitya_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The third time was softer, but that didn’t make it any less passionate.

 

Yuuri was grinning and laughing. The brightness could only be rivalled to the silver hanging around his neck, or the gold around his finger. Viktor’s cheeks hurt from smiling, his heart hurt from beating too fast, he laughed with Yuuri and playfully pinned him to the mattress in their new hotel room. Viktor leaned in and blinked as he found himself kissing the palm of Yuuri’s hand instead of his lips. 

“You said you weren’t going to kiss me until I won gold,” Yuuri teased.

Viktor kissed the ring in front of his face. “You already have.”

The former rolled his eyes, yet wasted no time in discarding his medal, his clothes, and awkwardly shifting himself into a more comfortable position from underneath his fiancé. Viktor lightly traced his fingers across the sides of Yuuri’s stomach and smiled when he felt goose bumps rise.

The heat was still there, the sharpness had evolved into something _more_. It was like the fire of a candle; it was just as strong and intense, but it was warm, and the rhythmic flickering of the flames offered comfort. Viktor thought that the comforting familiarity and intimacy of being with Yuuri Katsuki was the closest thing he would ever connect to having a home.

 

He pressed kisses to every part of Yuuri’s face he could reach, willing each touch to show Yuuri the amount of pride and love he carried for him. Sheets becoming tangled as caresses increased and slowed, the air pierced with moans and soft laughter, as two hands adorned with gold found each other in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah this is the first fan fiction i've ever written so i was pretty nervous about posting it lmao   
> so any feedback and/or criticism at all would be greaty appreciated!!!
> 
> i thought i would use this space to explain the structure and format of this fic more clearly because i think i set it out a bit weirdly:
> 
> basically, it's spilt into three parts the first part is based on the "he meets me where i am" quote, the second part is about the idea of 'eros' and the third 'agape' but i also wanted to use it to explore the character devolpment of yuuri becoming more comfortable with his sexuality and self-confidence while showing that it's okay to not be ready and communication and consent are vital when it comes to that. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
